Opposites Attract
by myallconsuminglove
Summary: They say that opposites attract, but does this only happen in movies and fairy tales or can it happen in real life? Elena is the popular girl with friends, good grades, and a perfect life; or so Mystic Falls thinks. While Damon is your geeky, shy, awkward boy. Can these two completely different people become something more then just strangers? Or is it all just a myth? AU
1. PROLOGUE:NEW ME

**Disclaimer: I do not own the vampire diaries characters. **

"Things change. And friends leave. Life doesn't stop for anybody."

― Stephen Chbosky, The Perks of Being a Wallflower

Damon's POV

August 16,2013

"Ladies and Gentlemen as we have commenced our final descent into Mystic Falls, Virginia would you please return to your seat and fasten your seat belts..." blah, blah, blah is all I hear as the flight attendant calls over the speaker.

"Mmm... guess that means I have to go back to my seat," the redhead I was making out within the planes' bathroom moans.

"Hmm.. guess so," I say smirking.

"K, here's my number baby, call me." The redhead purrs as she gives me a final sloppy kiss, and leaves, leaving me inside the small bathroom alone. Yup I'm all alone...

"Bye whatever your name is," I mutter while rolling my eyes.

God can these girls get any more pathetic , I swear they jump you without even giving you their name. Not that I'm complaining, I mutter as an afterthought... Yup I've definitely changed, I think, as I look at myself in the small mirror above the sink. I don't wear those big ass round glasses thanks to my contacts. I no longer wear striped shirts, nor do I wear those hideous baggy pants. My hair is still the same jet black, except now instead of being brushed to the side it falls in locks over my forehead.

Though, I have to admit that I look good, not to sound self-centered or anything. Who am I kidding not only my appearance changed but also my personality. I'm not that same shy, awkward, antisocial kid I was. It feels like forever since I've seen Mystic Falls, when really it's only been around a year and a little more.

"This is the captain speaking, just about ready for landing thanks for flying with us," I hear over the speaker. Finally, I can leave this plane, and show mystic falls the new Damon. Especially show her, how she made a mistake. Ah no, I think, I can't think about her especially after what she did to me.

I'm searching for my best friend Alaric at the airport, but can't seem to find him. All I see are unfamiliar faces and then some.

"Damon!" I turn around to where I heard the voice and the person standing in front of me is unrecognizable. No, it can't be.

"Alaric ?" I question.

"You're not the only one with a new look Salvatore," he responds back.

And just like that we hug , a manly hug mind you. God I haven't seen my best friend in over a year. Like me he now doesn't wears glasses , and he's not wearing those shorts that reached up to his stomach. I guess a lot of things/people change.

"Come on let's go home, your mom's been waiting for you," Alaric says as he unlocks his black ford. Yup things definitely change, a year ago we would take the bus to school, and have to ask our parents to drive us. Now my friend here is picking me up, and looking completely different.

"So how's she been ? My mom after everything," I ask because before I left, one of the reasons why actually, my mom and I weren't exactly what you would call on good terms.

"Same old , same old," Alaric finally replies, turning on the music at the same time.

"Well the complex still looks the same," I say as I get out of the car. It still has the same entrance with the security guard and her permanent scowl asking you what apartment you're going to. Mom's parking space occupied with her white van that she's had for almost 10 years now. And little kids playing in the small playground, swinging on the swings, reminding me of when I use to do that when I just needed to be alone.

Finally when we go inside and all I can do as I'm going up the elevator is count down the numbers in my head in silence. Alaric knows how anxious I'm feeling now , that I'm scared for a lack of a better word to face everybody, especially her. Though I have time to deal with that later , now I just have to see my mom. One, two , three I count as I pace back and forth. Okay I'm ready, I finally decide to stop being a coward, the coward that I am, and knock. One, two, three seconds I count, and finally my mom opens up, god I've missed her so much. She still looks the same as she did a year ago, short black hair up to her cheekbones, beautiful comforting blue eyes that make you feel safe. I practically throw myself at her like a little kid, hugging her, and kissing her forehead since I'm now taller than her.

"Mom I've missed you," I say like a little kid who hasn't seen their mom in years, which I haven't.

"Oh Damon , I've missed you too, I'm so sorry ,"she says with tears streaming down her face.

I finally turn around to let Alaric come inside with some of my bags, and let him feel at home.

Soon were all eating in the kitchen table like we used to do, and all telling stories of the past year. Being here with my mom and Alaric really brings back memories of last year, when they were all I had, still only have. Yes, I did made new friends this past year, but it's not the same.

Only later as I'm in the living room alone, watching the most boring commercial, something about Rosetta Stone and learning English, I suddenly hear the door bell. That's strange, I think to myself, it's almost 2 in the morning, who would be knocking here at this hour? So I get up and open the door without thinking and, that's when I see her. Elena, as beautiful as ever with her long brown hair, I feel my mouth widen in awe, then I immediately close it not wanting her to think that I missed her. I look at her and see her chocolate brown eyes staring back at me, slowly tearing up, eyes that I considered home and now are vacant. Her small pink lips pursing into a thin line, holding in the sobs she's yet to release, her little nose sniffling. I don't let myself continue looking at her, I make my eyes look up at hers and I see her looking me up and down, all I can do is grimace and swallow back the lump stuck in my throat. When finally, all I manage to ask is, "Elena?"

**Now updated A/N: Hi, so this is my first fan fiction ever and to be honest I'm nervous about it. This first chapter is the prologue, but the second chapter will go back around 2 years. So if you liked it or didn't like it please leave a review. Constructive criticism allowed, insults/mean comments are not... :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the vampire diaries characters just like to play with them! ;)**

**September 23, 2011**

**7:20 a.m.**

**Damon's POV**

"Wake up honey!" Are so not the first words I want to hear in the morning. So I just adjust my lop sided pillow, and snuggle further under the covers. Hmm, ignorance is pure bliss.

"Damon sweetheart, time for school, you've got 20 minutes."

I groan at that voice, my mother's voice. It's not that she's a bad mother; in fact she's completely the opposite. She's the best mom a kid can have. She's always been the person I go to when I'm having a problem, or I just need someone to be there for me, apart from my best friend Alaric. Though I wouldn't even if my life depended on it tell him that. My mom is just like me, the jet black hair, with the startling blue eyes. She's what can I say, kind, compassionate, beautiful, but most of all too good for any men out there.

Especially my father, Giuseppe Salvatore. Hmm what can I say about him other than the fact that he's an asshole. He's egoistic, ignorant, self-centered, a bully, and oh yeah and an asshole. Bottom line you search up in the dictionary douche bag and his name will be the first definition.

You see unlike my said father, my mom wasn't born in Mystic Falls, Virginia, she's from Italy. And when she was around 16 her family had to move here to Mystic Falls because my grandpa Vincent got a better job opportunity. Back in Italy, Grandpa Vincent and Grandma Adele weren't exactly what you call rich. They didn't live in the streets like hobos -no offense to hobos or anything- nor were they poor, they were actually your normal middle class. But whatever, mom said there was more opportunity here in America, blah, blah, and blah, something along those lines. So when they got here she was a sophomore, while Giuseppe was a senior. To cut the story short they met, fell in love, got married and had me. Little did my mom know that daddy dearest was having an affair and got the mistress pregnant .Bastard.

So when my mom found out about certain affair, she left him. Of course not without slapping him in the face, HARD. So my mom and I lived alone struggling since I was two until I was 14. She was struggling with providing us a roof under our heads, and a meal to eat every day. And I wondering why I didn't live with my dad like the other kids, or why I didn't have someone to play catch with. Until she met Bob who at the time when she met him seemed like a really good guy, only to turn out to be a dull, lazy, slug. Let's just say my mom hasn't had the best luck with guys.

"Damon, 15 minutes!" my mom yells again, now really angry. And mom angry is not something you want to see, I swear I do try to be serious when she yells, or points her finger, and paces back and forth. But I just can't hold my laughter, because angry just doesn't suit her. It's like a cheerleader trying to be emo. Okay I admit bad simile, its stereotypical. Just like all nerds are anti-social, puh-lease. Okay I admit I'm not Mr. social butterfly like that popular jock Matt Donovan. In fact I think my only real friend is Alaric. Who is also a geek like me. Alaric's about 3 inches taller than me, and has sand blonde hair, wears big thick glasses. Speaking of glasses, where are mine?

I finally open my eyes, blink, yawn, blink, and oh shit! It's almost 7:30 and the bus gets here at 7:45. "Crap, crap, crap," I whisper yell.

As I finally get up, stretch my hand over the desk to get my big, round, much hated glasses. Almost knocking the glass of water on my favorite book at the moment the dark tower by Stephen Kings. It's a sci-fi adventure where the protagonist has to save not only the world but all of the worlds that have existed. You wouldn't understand, it takes great skill and intelligence. At least that's what the leader of the book club says, now I just say it's a book where the main character has to risk their life to once again save the world, and mankind. Blah, blah, blah.. Agh school, an unnecessary evil prison. With its stupid teachers, and most of all stupid students. An environment where one can safely learn, learn my ass. I'm a straight A student, I'm sure I know more than the seniors combined. Unfortunately I have no say in the matter and have to attend, moms order. Also I'm a sophomore, and schools mandatory at least until I'm 18.

Which is why I hurry up, and take the fastest shower in my life. After I open my closet, looking at my clothes now just wants to make me run the other way and jump back inside bed. Let's see there's striped shirts, white shirts, plaid pants, and oh yeah my suspenders. Okay I have to admit I'm joking about that one. I choose a yellow and black striped shirt with a collar, and blue long pants. Next I brush my teeth, up and down, side to side. Then, my hair I get some gel and brush it to side. I usually when brushing my teeth or my hair don't like to look at myself in the mirror. But I guess today's not that day.

All I see is this ugly skinny kid with huge round glasses, blue eyes behind them. Black hair brushed to the side, wearing a yellow striped shirt. Pale face, acne. I try to smile to see if maybe my reflection will change, but oh lord I have to grimace at the face staring back at me. My green braces definitely don't help with my reflection. God I can't wait to get these out, only a couple weeks more and bye bye braces. Hello pearly whites, or at least that's what I hope, a guy can only dream. One thing has to be going good for me at least. I roll my eyes at that geeks don't have good luck, nor do they have girlfriends, nor do they ever get invited to the parties. No geeks are just good at being outcasts. I want to change, god I wish I could change. But I don't see that happening any time soon. Besides imagine that ,one day I'm this ugly nerdy kid, the next I'm surrounded by girls and playing on the football team being mister hotshot. Nope things like that don't happen, only in the movies.

So with that final thought in mind , I just sigh, once again look at my reflection hoping it'll change. Nope, no such luck.

"Beep," my computer sounds. I instantly smile at what that means, it means I got a new message from Mystic Falls chat. It's a website where you can chat with random people from Mystic Falls, hence the name. I laugh at that, while logging in and checking my messages. Don't ask why I have an account , I guess it started when Alaric dared me to make one, and start talking with random people. Though with how small Mystic Falls is you'd think one would know who's who. But actual photos of the users aren't allowed, for safety precautions. After a while I got bored of the website, that is until I started chatting with this girl.

I don't know much about this girl, other than the fact that her username is 'justanaveragegirl', and that she's funny, smart, and sounds beautiful.

"Hey Mr. blue eyes, ready for the hellhole?" I read and smile at her nickname, and the fact that she called school a hell hole, I kind of told her that that's what I called school before it had started. We've been chatting since summer, talking about random things, and things that don't really matter. I would really like to meet her, but haven't gotten the chance to tell her. Yes we talk, and I tell her a lot of personal things, but I'm scared. What if she rejects me? Because of how I look, what if when she sees me she'll see this geeky guy and turn the other way?

At that thought I decide not to reply back, and log out of the account putting the computer away. I slide over one side of my green, simple book bag, get my books; and hope today goes as fast as it can.

**Elena's POV**

"Jeremy! Jeremy Gilbert you better hurry up in there," I yell at my brother who has been getting ready in the bathroom for the past 20 minutes. And they say girls take forever to get ready! I roll my eyes at that. If Jeremy doesn't hurry up were going to be late for school. And I so don't want to face the rath of my best friend Caroline Forbes. To any outsider she may seem like a total bitch, but under all of that blonde curly hair and preppy attitude is really an insecure girl little girl who just needs someone to be there for her.

"Okay, okay I'm out," Jeremy says while rolling his brown eyes at me and holding up his hands in a I surrender gesture. God he took that long to shower and put on a t-shirt and jeans?

"Wait are you actually wearing gel?'' I ask completely surprised, the only time he's ever puts in an effort is when there was this formal dance and that was about 6 years ago when he was around 9. I chuckle at that thought, he wanted to impress my other best friend Bonnie who's one year older. Agh I just have to shudder at that, my best friend and my brother no thank you. That's just gross.

"Yes Elena I am, I thought you were in a hurry bathrooms empty," he exclaims trying to avoid confirming what I'm suggesting.

"Hmm, let me guess trying to show off for Vicky?" I question. Vicky, well what can I say about her? She's my boyfriends - Matt Donovan- sister. She's a tall slim girl with brown hair and hazel eyes. Like Jeremy she's a freshman, and in my opinion a complete bad influence. And I've tried telling him that but it only results with him sticking out a certain finger, followed by a mind your own business. Yup I just got called number one...

So I go to the bathroom and do my morning routine, take a shower, brush my teeth. Then I go to the closet in my room, hmm what should I wear today? I grab the first outfit I find, a Hollister shirt with black skinny jeans and my blue converse. Then I go on to straighten my long brown hair, my natural hair is actually wavy. But everybody at school has straight hair, and honestly I wouldn't give a damn about having to straighten my hair. But Caroline insists, and honestly no one likes to feel left out. So I look at my perfectly straight hair, trimmed eyebrows, yup I look okay. I once again check my messages on 'Mystic Falls chat', and pout when I see that 'Blueeyes" didn't reply back to my message. We've been chatting for a while now, and he's funny, and well, talking to him makes my day. Now in a fuzzy mood, I grab my brown leather bag, and go downstairs.

"Good morning mom, dad," I say as cheerfully as I can manage, and using my cheerleader smile.

"Morning sweetheart," my mom says.

"Morning," my dad says.

Everybody is sitting down eating breakfast on our round wooded table. Mom is drinking a health smoothie, she's been at that diet now for years. Saying she needs to lose weight when really she looks perfectly fine. Dad is eating eggs and bacon rapidly while drinking his coffee, in a hurry to get to work which is a usual occurrence every morning. While Jeremy is munching on a bag of Doritos, agh I wish I could do that. But Caroline would nag me about it all day, something about staying in shape for cheerleading competition tryouts. Yeah, yeah. Like a bag of Doritos would suddenly make me gain weight. So I decide to just eat cereal with milk.

"So any plans for today apart from school Elena," my mom asks trying to make conversation in the now silent environment, while the other two men are eating like pigs, and the food is suddenly going to disappear.

"Umm, Caroline, Bonnie, and I are thinking of going to the grill," I tell her remembering that's where we usually go after school on Friday.

"Hmm , remember your curfew Elena no staying out past 11," my dad tells me in a stern voice. What happened to being in a hurry?

"Yes, yes how could I forget," I reply back in my most innocent sweet voice, holding back an eye roll; just as I hear honking outside the house.

"Oh that's Caroline, come on Jer," I exclaim getting up, putting on my bag over my shoulder, and waving bye.

"I love you Elena," my mom states.

"Love you too!" I call out back. Ready to go see my friends, and face the hellhole.

"Hey care, Elena!" Bonnie exclaims as she gives us each a hug and gets inside Care's car.

"So Bonnie I was just telling Elena how Tyler Lockwood was totally checking me out yesterday in miss P's class," Care says with a giddy voice, that makes you think she's 6 instead of 16.

"Oh Care please don't start again with Tyler. Both you and I know that he's the man slut of the school," Bonnie says with disgust and a roll of her eyes

"I think you mean man whore Bon's," I say, " Remember Care he has a different girlfriend if you can even call it that every week. Besides you're too good for him and you know it."

"But guys he's just so hot, and just staring at his big puppy brown eyes makes me feel like... like.. pudding," she finally declares as we've reached Mystic Falls high school.

Mystic Falls high is basically the only high school here in Mystic Falls. Everybody knows everybody, and everything about everybody. You're lucky if you can even keep a secret, very unlikely though with all of these gossips.

"So are we still on for the," I don't finish asking because I bump into someone and fall straight on my ass. So does my victim, god I say to myself what is he wearing? The kid I bumped into is wearing this black and yellow striped shirt and blue pants with incredibly worn out sneakers. He groans at his fall, than looks at me startled, then up at Care, and then at Bonnie. He starts to pick up his things, moaning and murmuring something under his breath that I can't hear.

"Here let me help you," I state softly handing him some papers that fell out of his folder

"Tthaank yoou," he replies back, looking at me for a moment. And I have to hold back a gasp at his startling ocean blue eyes hidden behind round thick glasses. Hmm where do I know him from before, I think to myself, I know that I've seen those eyes before. What was his name again...

"Leave you geek, and watch out where you're walking next time" Caroline tells the poor scared kid with her bitchy cheerleader voice, and her hand on her waist daring him to say something back, which of course he won't because no one speaks back to Caroline

I don't get the chance to find out what his name is, or where I've seen him before , because soon I'm being embraced by my boyfriend.

"Hi baby," he whispers at my ear, and hugs my waist from behind. Agh seriously, baby? Cant he come up with a more, I don't know original name..

"Hi Matt," I try to say as cheerfully as I can manage without making it look likes its fake. You see Matt like almost everybody in our grade I've known since around kinder garden. I wasn't kidding when I said everybody knows everybody. Heck I bet all of our parents were probably friends when they were also in high school. It's not that I don't love him , I do, I've known him since we were little kids, we've grown up together. But before we started dating we weren't exactly best friends, I guess you could say we were acquaintances. That is until he started liking me in freshman year, and then soon everybody found out. And Caroline being Caroline kind of got us together. Yeah I did 'like like' him at the beginning, he was my first boyfriend, and my first real kiss. Sure I had crushes in middle school but it was never anything serious.

And we've been dating for over a year now, and I don't know I feel like we're more friends than boyfriend and girlfriend. Yes we have our kisses, but we don't go out in dates anymore, nor do we ever hangout just us. And since Matt's on the football team, his buddies are always around, which is good in some way I guess because there's nothing really to say to each other. It's more of a comfortable relationship. I've thought about breaking up with Matt, but then what? There's actually no reason for us to break up, there's no disagreement, no cheating. I can't exactly break up with him for no reason.

So with that final thought in mind, I sigh, and just go to my first class.

**Damon's POV**

"Hey man did you watch last night's episode?" Alaric asks me but I'm not really paying attention so I just nod my head and pretend to be listening while looking at Bonnie Bennett chatting with her friends.

"You're not really listening to me are you, " Alaric inquires, " hey so I'm thinking of coming out of the closet, you know I feel likes it's time, so what do you think you and me date night?"

"mmhmm, whatever you say man, that's cool," I murmur. Wait, what did he say? I almost spit out my chocolate milk -while nearby tables laugh at my comical face, and almost accident- now remembering he said something about coming out of the closet, and asking me out. What? Is he serious?

"Earth to Damon, hello you really haven't been listening to me have you?" he asks while chuckling at what he just told me not 10 seconds ago. Again is he serious? God people are such gossips never minding their own business, and always looking at our table like were some sort of aliens from planet Mars.

"Man you've got it bad for Bennett, what is it that you see again that makes her so special ?" Alaric inquires me, while holding back a snicker at my recent crush. Well not so recent crush actually, I've liked her since freshman year. Bonnie has these amazing piercing green eyes, and brown hair that reaches her shoulders. And unlike the other girls here she doesn't straighten her hair its actually curly. She also dresses like a normal girl, not like the majority of girls here who dress either like sluts or like their daddies princess. Besides remember Mystic Falls chat well I have a suspicion that Bonnie is 'justanaveragegirl', she has to be, who else would be 'justanaveragegirl'?

"I don't know man, she's pretty what else can I say," I finally answer his question. I know its vague, but honestly I don't know why I like her besides the fact that she's pretty and my suspicion that she's the mystery girl from Mystic Falls chat.

"Damon you know that guys like us don't go with girls like them, they're completely out of our leagues. Just remember Elena how you liked her but then after she turned out to be just like the others." Alaric states, knowing that I don't like to talk about these subjects.

"Yeah, yeah listen I'm going to get a head start to class, see you later," I tell Alaric standing up with my tray now empty. So I continue walking towards the exit, but luck is not with me today and again I bump into someone. Dropping my tray to the floor, at least nothing spills out.

"Whoa two times today we've bumped into each other," the girl I bumped into says. Wait I know that voice. Elena. I look up and have to look away, staring into her chocolate eyes makes me feel like I'm drowning in them. Whoa, what happened to Bonnie's startling green eyes, I will not think about Elena. I will not.

"I'm Elena," she says in a friendly tone, that immediately makes me smile back at her. Wait what am I doing? I can't be smiling, my braces, god why did I have to smile, she now probably thinks' I'm even more ugly with the braces. As if that's even possible. Agh just a couple of weeks more and I can take them off.

"I.. Imm Daammoon, " I finally stutter out. What should I do? Should I shake her hand? Do I just continue smiling at her like an idiot hoping she'll go away so she doesn't think I'm more of a freak. Ahh wait no smiling. Agh I deserve a slap to my forehead, someone help me please. Luckily I'm saved because one of her friends call her and she turns around to where she was called, waves and goes over there completely ignoring me. Well that went well. I roll my eyes at myself, crouch down to pick up my discarded tray, and leave the cafeteria for my next class.

"Good Afternoon class," Mr. Tanner my history teacher says as he walks inside the classroom. And instantly everybody shut ups. Finally this is my last class, unfortunately since its eight period, I have the class every day. And well the students in the class are, how can I put this nicely? Idiots, morons, I'm surprised they've gotten this far in life. But not even their stupid behavior can ruin my favorite class. I love history, it's my favorite subject. Ask me any question of any country or year and I'll answer you in a heartbeat, not to brag or anything. Though Mr. Tanner's snarky attitude does kind of ruin it for me, compared to that teacher from bad teacher she's like an angel. Okay so I know what you're thinking. One yes I geeky Damon did watch the movie bad teacher, not everything I watch is star wars. But to be fair one of my neighbors kind of dragged Alaric and I to watch the movie. Two how is it that I'm so good in history if Mr. Tanner doesn't teach us anything, well honestly I don't think I've learned one thing in this class, besides to bring a book if I don't want to look like that loner kid who's just staring off into space looking like he's high. Unfortunately the jocks who have nothing better to with their lives, like to tease me about how such a nerd I am, reading a book. As if that were news, don't the clothes kind of give it away? Idiots. Alaric likes to say that in 20 years we'll be the rich ones and they'll be begging us for a raise. But that's just something nerds say to feel better about themselves.

"Class as of right now, for this new quarter we'll be doing a project in partners. The project will consist of two parts. One you and your partner will have to research the Civil war, and then you will write your research project on it followed by a small presentation that will be done in class. The second part of the project is to go to a museum and write a 5 paragraph essay on a monument. The papers I'm passing out right now describes the project in more detail. Now I will call out your partners, as you hear your name go to your partner and plan out when you're going to be working on your project. Remember this counts as 40% of your grade." Mr. Tanner finally finishes explaining, handing out the papers to the first person in each row, and the papers are passed back.

"Okay so first is Caroline Forbes with Tyler Lockwood," Mr. Tanner says. And I can't help but notice how Barbie brightens up at that, while Tyler grins and turns around to high five his friends

"Michelle with Bryan, Pearl with Katy, Matt Donovan with Daisy."

"Bonnie Bennett with Luca," he says getting bored of calling names. I frown at the pair, I guess I was hoping I would be paired with Bonnie but that's just wishful thinking of course.

"And finally Elena Gilbert with Damon Salvatore," Mr. Tanner says with a tired sigh as if he's been standing and talking for hours, and flops down on his chair behind his very unorganized desk. Oh god no, no , no. NO. Please tell me I misheard Mr. Tanner. I cannot be paired with Elena Gilbert. Good riddance why . Why does this have to happen to me, am I such a bad person to have to be paired with HER?

I see Elena stand up and walk over to my desk. Her expression is unrecognizable, so I don't know if she's as unhappy as I am about this pairing or if honestly she could give a crap. I'd go with the first though.

Still she sports a small smile and tells me , "Hi, so when do you want to meet?"

While I just stare at her holding back a groan and wishing this was a very bad dream instead of reality. Pinch me, anyone?

**A/N: Hey guys, so I decided to make my chapters longer, therefore put two chapters into one. I hope that's not to confusing. So if you were reading this story before I mixed the chapters, then go to chapter 4 which is the new update. Again I hope this isn't to confusing and I apologize for having to change the chapters around. Reviews are loved! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

******Disclaimer: I do not own the vampire diaries characters just like to play with them! ;)**

**Elena's POV**

"Ahh I still can't believe I got paired with Tyler for Mr. T's project," Caroline practically yells as she finally reaches us in the back of the grill where Bonnie and I have been waiting for the past half an hour. I'm currently drinking a coke while Bonnie is drinking a sprite, and were eating nachos with melted cheese. Yum.

"Hmm that's great Care," I finally reply. Because Bonnie doesn't look like she'll say anything about it, by the way she reacted to Care's news. Honestly I've already warned Caroline about Tyler, and there's not much I can do about it if she still wants to pursue him. Unlike her I actually stay in my business, but if I see that Tyler hurts her in any form possible than he better watch his back.

"Ewe but I can't believe that you got paired with that geek Elena," she says with disgust written all over her face as if Damon were trash instead of an actual human being.

"His name is Damon," I tell her defending the poor kid. I mean yeah we haven't really had an actual conversation, nor are we friends. But he seems like a really nice, shy guy.

"Whatever his name is he's still a geek, god I can't imagine being seen in public with him. Where are you guys going to meet anyways?'' She asks being her nosy self.

_"So when do you want to meet?" I question Damon once again while he just stares at me like his mind is somewhere else. _

_"Oh, I.. uhh, any day you want Elenna," he finally stutters out, looking anywhere but at me. Oh god this is going to be awkward, he won't even look at me without a blush forming on his face. Does he like me, I question myself. No I know for a fact that he likes Bonnie I mean how many times have I seen him staring at Bonnie in lunch. Hmm too bad that Bonnie likes Luca, who she got paired with too. Not that Bonnie would even look at him, though he does have the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen. Maybe he's just shy I finally decide. _

_"Okay well I'm free on Tuesdays, since on Monday and Wednesday I have cheer practice, and then Thursdays is the day I study for tests. So next week Tuesday at my house around 5?" I question at him smiling slightly at him nodding his head up and down at least 5 times and stuttering yet again. _

_"Okay so here's my phone, type in your number and give me yours so I can type in my number too, then I'll text you my address." I tell him, handing my Samsung over to him while he takes out his phone from his book bag and gives it to me . Soon I'm typing my number on it and selecting it as a new contact. Just as I'm about to hand him over his IPhone our hands touch and I have to hold back gasp as our hands make contact. What the hell was that? It's like he shocked me or something, like, like electricity was running through me. I look up to him to see if he felt it too, and it seems like he did. Because he's as startled as I am, and holding his hand that I touched not 5 seconds ago. _

_"Right so I'm going to go, see you on Tuesday," I tell him hurriedly wanting to leave the strange situation I just walked into. _

"Actually were meeting at my house," I tell Care standing up, when I see that Matt and his football buddies finished the pool game.

Soon I'm standing next to my boyfriend trying to get his attention so we can hang out, but he just tells me that he's going to go to a friend's house to play some kind of video game. So much for a fun night, I roll my eyes at that deciding to go home.

I tell Bonnie that I'm going to go home walking, but she insists on taking me since its dark outside. During the car ride home she tells me about how her dad plans on traveling again, even though he just returned a week ago from traveling. And how her mom is really upset that her dad keeps leaving, and is threatening to divorce him. I honestly don't know what to tell her in return since I have my dad and mom right here with me, so I don't know what she's going through. Instead I simply give her what I hope is a comforting smile and tell her that I'm here if she needs someone to talk to, or just a shoulder to cry on.

As I'm walking up the porch towards the front door I hear yelling inside. Oh god not this again. My parents are fighting, which now has become a usual occurrence these past few months. My dad these past few weeks has been coming home later than usual from work, and always leaving in a hurry on the mornings. And of course like any other women would, mom gets mad about it, and then they start arguing. She starts asking him where he's been, or accusing him of being out with another woman. I don't see my dad capable of cheating, and I assure mom every single time after a fight.

I take out the house key from my bag, and unlock the door. As soon as I open the door my mom see's me, and immediately quiets, looking down to the ground. Ashamed that I caught them fighting again. You see when my mom was little her parents use to fight a lot, and by fight I mean practically screaming the house down. Until one time her dad raised his hand at her mom, and pushed her that she fell to the floor and hit her head. I guess my mom must of been tired of the fighting, and scared that she immediately called 9-1-1 saying that her parents were fighting. Then she went and told her mom that she called the police, however when the police did come all they said was that they were having a disagreement. So the police just gave them a warning, and suggested that they shouldn't argue in front of their kids.

The fighting stopped for a while, that is until one time moms' dad came home one night drunk, and moms' mom said something that ticked him off, and he went and stood in front of her then slapped her in the face. After the next day my grandma asked for a divorce, and after it was finalized my grandma left with my mom and Aunt Jenna who must of been 2 years old at that time. They would visit their dad every weekend. But it was never the same, my mom hated her dad after that, and stopped seeing him when she turned 18. But he died when she was 25 of a heart attack, and though she wouldn't admit I bet she regrets not seeing her dad. People make mistakes, were not perfect. Though I still think, no I know, that there's no excuse for a man to hit a women, or abuse her.

"Elena sweetie were not fighting, just having a disagreement. You know couples can't agree on everything," she says with a tear slipping down her face

''Umm, yeah okay, I'm just going to go up to my room. Goodnight," I state softly, giving them each a kiss on the cheek. But first I check on Jeremy who's in his room with earphones on, probably listening to his metal music. Huh I should probably put on earphones too. I know, I know, I probably sound like I couldn't give a damn if my parents were to destroy each other tomorrow. I do, and god I wish they didn't fight so much, but if I make a big deal out of it then that'll just make it all too real. Were supposed to be this perfect family like in the movies, who eat breakfast and dinner together every day. Those families that tease each other but love each other all the same.

So I decide to talk with 'blueeyes' , and send him a message asking if he's up.

_"Yeah I just got back from work, you?" he asks me. _And I smile at the fact that he replied, I quickly type a response...

_"Not much, my parents are fighting again :/"_ I type, and I'm hesitant to tell him such personal information, but say the hell with it, it's not like he knows who I am.

_"Oh, I'm sorry, how about I cheer you up?" _he types back. I smile at his suggestion, blue eyes seems like a really nice, genuine person.

_"No don't be, it's not like it's your fault. Haha I would love to hear your stupid yet funny jokes, but I think I'm just going to sleep it off_" I tell him

"_As you wish, goodnight justanaveragegirl," he types followed by a smiley face_

_"Goodnight blue eyes," I type back, smiling for no reason, and putting my lap top _away.

I sigh as I get into bed, and go to sleep wondering what my life would be like if my dad wasn't around if he traveled like Bonnie's dad , or if my mom divorced him, and we would be visiting my dad every weekend. We definitely wouldn't be that perfect family everybody makes us out to be.

**Damon's POV**

"Okay Damon these are the last of the books, thank you for staying past your schedule," the librarian tells me as she points to a cart filled with at least 50 more books that need to be stacked in their places.

Yup this is my job. Stacking books in their sections in the local public library of Mystic Falls. I first started working here last year when I turned 16 in November. I usually work from Wednesday to Friday after school. Then on Monday after school I have book club that usually lasts for 3 hours. And Tuesday's are my free days. Working at the library obviously isn't the best job, nor is it a permanent job. I actually plan on doing something with my life. But having this part time at least gives me the chance to help my mom pay the bills. She works everyday from 9 to 6 in the afternoon, except on Sundays. She works as a waitress in one of those restaurants that only rich people can afford to eat.

"Anytime Miss Martinez," I reply back. Agh more work, being stuck in a library on a Friday night just makes me feel as pathetic as others see me.

"Not that I have anything better to do," I mutter under my breath

About 40 minutes later I finish organizing the books, say goodbye to Miss Martinez and wait for my mom to come and pick me up.

"So how was work today honey?" My mom asks me as I turn up the music on the radio

"Same old, same old," I reply back

And the rest of the ride to the apartment is ridden in silence.

"I made lasagna today sweetheart there's leftover in the fridge if you want some," mom whispers to me while locking our apartment door, and taking off her coat.

"Thanks," I tell her while getting a piece of lasagna and heating it up.

"So you're going to your dad's house tomorrow?" She asks me.

I don't get to answer because at that exact moment Bob, mom's husband comes in through the door. He doesn't even bother closing the door, or hanging up his jacket, leaving it at the entrance of the door.

"Hmm night," he moans while almost knocking into the wall

Again he comes home drunk off his ass, since the bastard has no job and nothing better to do; he spends the majority of his day playing poker, and drinking at bars. Why my mom puts up with him I have no idea. I mean unless I'm some type of demigod and Bob's smell will keep the monsters away; and my mom is just staying with him to protect me. Okay sorry geek moment over. My mom sighs before, walking towards Bob and helping him to their room. I'm staring off into space, thinking about how working with Elena on the project will be like, when the microwave startles me with its beeping. I get the very hot plate almost completely covered in melted cheese, and almost burn myself in the process. Damn it why does the food have to be so hot? I roll my eyes at my rhetorical, stupid question, and go to my room.

My room isn't like most rooms decorated with a theme, or pictures that relate to the owner of the room. It's actually fairly simple, as soon as you walk inside there's a black desk with my lap top, and papers and pencils scattered all over. Then there's my queen size bed, with striped dark blue and light blue covers. Next to the bed is a night table with my medium sized lamp, followed by drawers with old clothes that I usually wear around the apartment. And of course my closet filled with my clothes.

I decide to sit down on the bed and see if 'justanaveragegirl' is online. I chat with her while eating; unfortunately she tells me she's going to sleep.

"_As you wish, goodnight justanaveragegirl," I tell her, followed by a smiley face_

_"Goodnight blue eyes," she types back ._While I staysmiling for no reason, and put my computer away.

Soon I'm yawning from the lack of sleep this week, so I go to the bathroom wash my teeth, and practically go to dream land as soon as my head hits the pillow. Though I can't stop my conscious from dreaming with a certain brown doe eyed girl.

**September 26, 2011**

**Damon's POV**

"Mmm," I moan at my first bite of my mom's meatloaf. Yum. She really is a great cook.

"You like it," mom asks me while laughing at my expression, as she too sits down on our kitchen counter.

"Like it? I love it," I reply back with my mouth stuffed of meatloaf. Okay so I'm not the most mannered person out there.

"WOOHOOO BABY! No, no stay there you idiot," Bob yells at the TV while taking back a sip, well more like chugging down his beer. He's watching a baseball game. I roll my eyes at his antics, well at least he's home tonight , and not getting into trouble.

"So how did it go with your father this weekend sweetheart," my mom questions me, actually curious about my answer.

Hmm, how did it go this weekend? Well from the beginning to the end it was pure torture, I tell myself. I think I shared what, 10 words with my father this weekend.

_"Bye honey," my mom yelped from her van, and rushed off to work, not wanting to see Giuseppe face. I sigh at that , if only I had the option. _

_So I press the doorbell, and shiver at the sharp pitch of the doorbell chiming. About 30 seconds later I hear a ' I'm coming' and a 'Stefan go get the door, I think its Damon'. Typical Maria, after my mom left my father, father went straight to Maria, and soon they got married. Yes I see my father every other 2 weeks, but I think I've shared what 2 minutes of conversation with her. And I've known her for over 10 years now. _

_"Hi," Stefan greets me with an actual genuine smile on his face. Stefan's actually a decent kid, and I'd probably like him, or have some sort of relationship with him, if it weren't for the fact that because of him and his mother my mom and I have been struggling. _

_"Hey," I greet back, wishing I could skip this weekend, and Monday would come fast. And that's saying something, because Monday means school, the hellhole. And as I've already established I hate school. _

_"Come in, dads not home right now, he had to go to the office this morning,'' he tells me while following me upstairs to a room across from his. As I look back I notice Maria hidden between the hallway listening in, yet not even greeting me. She gasps as she see's that she's been caught, and leaves right away. Bitch, I mutter under my breath. _

_"So the maid already prepared your room, there's towels in the bathroom across from the hall, tell me if you need anything," Stefan tells me as if this is my first time staying here, yes it's been a while but it's not like I have memory loss. However I thank Stefan and give him an actual smile, and he quickly leaves. _

_Stefan like his mother has green eyes with brown hair, I don't know what my father saw so special in Maria. My mom is a hundred times more beautiful and genuine. Not like this gold digger, that stares daggers at me every time I'm within 10 feet from her. I'm not the one who ruined a marriage; I'm not the one who had an affair with a married man. Yes, my dad is more to blame for, but that lady just get's on my nerves. _

_I know Stefan is actually trying to form a brotherly relationship with me, but I just can't. Every time I look at him with my father I see what could of been, and that just hurts too much. And I know that Stefan is not to blame for, he's just a confused kid, getting through the eighth grade, living the rich life. _

_Which is why I stay in the room I always sleep in when I come here, reading, and sleeping. Until my father comes home, and well let's just say dinner was awkward._

"Ahhh, it was the usual," I mutter back while chewing at the same time.

"Damon, honey, did you do anything besides stay holed up in that room?'' my mom once again questions me. God what is it with all of these questions...

I shrug at her question, while getting up, and emptying my plate in the sink.

"You do realize you'll have to put some effort if you ever want to have an actual relationship with your dad ?'' My mom tells me, while rolling her eyes at my behavior

" One mom you know he's not my dad, he's my father. Two if he wanted to actually start being a father figure he would put some effort into it, and not ignore me like he does." I tell her angrily, while fisting my fists, now in a foul mood.

"Damon," I hear my mom whisper, and I know that she didn't mean to accuse me, but frankly I don't care at the moment. So I ignore her, and go to my room, jumping at the sound of my door shutting so angrily. My mom and I fighting, well it's not a usual occurrence. In fact I think I can count how many times we've fought with one hand.

I decide to see if 'justanaveragegirl' is online and we stay chatting, talking about nonsense, almost up to two in the morning.

**Next day, Tuesday morning**

**Elena POV**

_"Dear diary,_

_You will not believe what happened to me today at school. Mason Lockwood asked me out! Of course I said no , but what surprised me is that he asked me, knowing that I'm going out with Matt. What does he think? That I'm going to cheat on Matt? Anyways after last week mom and dad stopped fighting, though I think that's due to the weekend, and dad did promise to make an effort..."_

The doorbell chimes bringing me out of my thoughts, making me jump up from my bed.

_"Oh I forgot today I'm meeting with my history partner, Damon. Well got to go, I love you!" _I finish writing, close my diary, and put the pen away. I practically go rushing down the stairs to open the door, but not before checking my reflection to make sure I look half decent. Wait, why am I doing this, I question myself. He's just a geek.

To keep my self image I finally decide, can't have him thinking I'm a mess and telling his nerdy friends, spreading rumors.

I open the door, and see that he's still wearing the same clothes as he wore in school today. A blue sweatshirt, with black pants, and oh I can't forget his glasses. Hmm but something different... I can't figure it out, I practically stay staring at him like an idiot while he's calling my name

Finally I come back and say," Sorry, I zoned out for a moment, please come in"

"You have a beautifful homee Elenna," he stutters out while looking around the living room. Honestly there's not much to see, the living room is pretty standard.

Anyway I tell him thank you, and ask if he wants something to drink, to which he replies water. So I go to the kitchen, get him a glass of water, and return to see him still standing next to the door in the living room.

"You can sit down, you know?" I tell him while laughing at his shyness, and handing him the water.

"Ha, right , sorry," he replies back, giving me a smile, showing his green braces. Huh I hadn't noticed those before, but no that's not what's different.

"Right so I was thinking we should divide the PowerPoint into parts, starting with the major events that led to the war, then maybe we can talk a little bit about the south and the north, the battles, how long the war lasted, how many people were killed " I finish explaining to him, while Damon just stares at me open mouthed with wide eyes

"What," I ask him feeling like I'm some sort of strange animal from the zoo, that's never been seen before.

'Notthing, it's just that , you're actually smart," he admits, and looks down at his lap immediately.

"Ha, what did you think? That I was some sort of stupid bimbo," I question him, feeling insulted

"Well honestly, I thought I'd be doing all the work myself," he tells me while blushing at his own comment.

"Well you were wrong, are wrong," I tell him, and blush at the fact that he called me smart. Yes other people have told me that I'm an intelligent girl, but hearing it from another smart person , I don't know. It actually counts.

"So major events that led to the war... " I state while typing on my lap top, while he takes out a notebook and starts writing notes down. Like that we spend the next hour or so, researching information on the civil war, and writing down important facts. Soon my mom arrives from work, and I introduce her Damon, and she goes to the kitchen muttering something about my dad

"Hey sweetie," my dad greets me with an unrecognizable face, giving me a kiss on the cheek

"Hey daddy, this is Damon, Damon my dad" I say while looking at my dad then at Damon, as they shake hands. Well isn't this awkward... My dad then starts looking between us both, and then I get it.

"He's my history partner daddy, were doing a PowerPoint on the civil war," I tell him, feeling like I need to explain who he is , and why he's here

My dad just mutters an okay, and goes to the kitchen

We continue working peacefully for like the next 10 minutes, that is until I hear yelling from the kitchen. Oh no. God no. Why do they have to be fighting again? And at the worst moment, god this is going to be embarrassing. I just hope Damon doesn't notice, I look at him but he just continues writing down important facts.

"GOD GRAYSON! YOU PROMISED ME, HERE YOU GO AGAIN REPEATING THE SAME MISTAKES, ITS LIKE A CYCLE WITH YOU" I hear my mom yell.

Okay there is no way Damon didn't hear that. Once again I look at him, and he's stopped writing, and is just staring down at his paper

"I, uhh, I think it's time you should go," I mutter while twiddling my thumbs, and biting my lip, wishing I could disappear right now

"Yeah, ahh, that's a good idea," he tells me while standing up, and putting his things away. I to stand up ,and lead him to the door

"So maybe for next time we can meet at the library," I ask him, while I lean against the side of the door, and he's just standing half inside the house and outside the house.

"Yeah, umm sure," he replies while grimacing at my parents voices. God do they have to do this now?!

"Okay, I'll text you when," I quickly reply back , wave as he tells me goodnight, and close the door, I sigh as I lean back against the door, and close my eyes as my parents continue arguing completely oblivious to the fact that they probably put on a show for Damon to hear.

And that's when I finally figure out what was so different about him today. His hair. It wasn't brushed to the side like usual, instead his hair was normal, falling over his forehead in locks. Jesus I mutter, when did I become so observant ?

**A/N: Reviews are loved, they literally don't even take a minute, just a word or two will make my day! :)) Even constructive criticism is very much appreciated... ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

******Disclaimer: I do not own the vampire diaries characters just like to play with them! ;)**

**Damon's POV**

**Flashback **

_"Okay class can anyone tell me the answer to number 5," miss Duncan my third grade teacher asks the class, while pointing to the question on the board with her perfectly manicured finger_

_She waits almost a minute before telling us that if someone doesn't participate, then she's going to randomly pick someone. I know the answer, I could probably explain why the answer is at my sleep. But I'm shy to participate in class, which is why I always stay quiet , choosing to say the answer in my head instead. _

_Don't make eye contact, don't make eye contact I practically chant in my head. See my method is that if you're not staring at the teacher in the eye, and instead looking down at your paper pretending to be taking notes, then the teacher won't call on you. And my method usually works, but not this time.._

_"Damon, what's the answer to question 5," miss Duncan asks me in a sweet gentle voice, followed by a smile, a smile that she thinks is encouraging, but really just creeps me out_

_Oh god I think to myself what do I do. Do I give her the right answer, and then have to endure listening to the other's students teasing on how I'm such a nerd. Or do I give her the wrong answer, and avoid being called a geek. _

_All eyes are on me I notice as I look around the small classroom, it feels like it's been minutes since the teacher called on me, when really it's probably only been seconds. I look to my side where my best friend Alaric is, and he just gives me a "answer you look like an idiot gaping at the teacher' look. _

_I go with the latter, and with my head raised high tell miss Duncan the correct answer. As soon as I say my answer some of the mean boys in my class snicker and laugh, while whispering to each other insults and words my mom doesn't allow me to say. Miss Duncan smiles at me, most probably knowing that I already knew the answer, just didn't want to call attention on myself. _

_Soon the bell rings, signaling lunch, and I sigh, getting up, holding my brown paper bag filled with what mom packed for lunch. Alaric is waiting for me at the door of the classroom, also holding his brown paper bag, most likely containing lunchables as always. _

_"Hey so I brought the Pokémon cards, did you bring the one I told you about," Alaric asks me . And soon my mind goes to Pokémon world completely forgetting about my embarrassing moment that happened not two minutes ago. _

_That is until Tyler Lockwood show's up with his stupid friends to my lunch table where Alaric and some other friends- who are trading Pokémon cards- are. They all practically line up as if they were in a pack, all behind Tyler, acting tough, and daring me to say something. So I do._

_"What do you want?" I question Tyler, hoping my voice doesn't sound as squeaky, as I hear right now _

_"What was that you geek?'' Tyler asks me, while holding his ear pretending he didn't hear what I told him, and his friends oooing behind him. God can this be any more cliché? _

_"So one question, how did you know the answer to miss Duncan's question? Did your girlfriend Alaric help you, or should I say Alarice?" Tyler asks me snickering at his own joke, while his friends high five each other as if they just won an award. Idiot that was two questions. I don't get to reply back because someone comes to my rescue..._

_"Tyler leave Damon alone, or I'll tell your mother that your bullying one of our classmates. And as if you would know the answer, I'm surprised you even made it to the third grade if it weren't for your daddy, the mayor.'' Elena tells Tyler and his friends, with a hand on her waist, and a fearless look in her eye. _

_Tyler rolls his eyes, mutters a whatever, and leaves. Then Elena with brown eyes to big for her face, and hair pulled back with a headband, turns around, and gives me the most beautiful smile I've ever seen. I know, I know that sounds cheesy, especially coming from an 8 year old. But hey that's what I felt. _

**Present**

**October 4 2011**

I shudder at that memory of Elena, and how she stood up for me when we were only 8 year olds. I continue humming an unknown tune in my head, and look down at my watch once again. She's late, 20 minutes late. Not that I'm counting. Then I remember how strange it was last Tuesday at her house.

I mean as far as I know, or use to know Elena and her family are like the perfect all American family with the picket white fence. Though I can't be making assumptions, maybe her parents were just having a disagreement. A really loud disagreement. And I wouldn't have thought much of it, if Elena hadn't avoided me all week, until yesterday Monday she texted me telling me, well practically ordering me to meet her on Tuesday at the Mystic Falls library. Which completely sucks because Tuesdays are my days off, and being on your day off at where you work, well, it just sucks.

**Elena's POV**

"Sweetie so I was thinking that maybe we should start looking for your dress for the Mystic Falls dance next week?" my mom ask's me as she sits down on my medium sized bed. Oh no, she sat down, which means this is going to be a long talk. I don't have time for a long talk, I have to go meet Damon at the library, and I'm already 20 minutes late.

"Umm, I don't know mom, the competition is months away, we still have time," I tell her. Honestly I don't want to do the Mystic Falls competition, I'm only doing it for my mom because she did it when she was my age, and won. Yeah when I was much smaller, I dreamed about winning the competition, and being named miss Mystic Falls. But really it's only a stupid competition that the town does base on appearance. And who the judges feel like choosing.

"Not really the dance is in January Elena, and it never hurts to be prepared," my mom answers with a nostalgic look on her face. Oh god, here we go again, she's going to tell me how she won, how she sacrificed so many things, and brag about winning. But I know. I know that she is really hurting inside about her discussions with my dad, and she's just trying to be strong putting on a fake smile every morning to get through the day. Acting as if nothing happened the day before, and life is perfect.

Just like my dad. My dad continues to ignore the situation at hand, and continue coming late from work and leaving early to work. It's like he's a workaholic. I can't remember the last time I had a 5 minute conversation with him. Yeah it may seem normal for a teenage girl to pull away from her parents, but we've never been like that we've always been close. I frown at my thoughts, and hold back the tears that desperately want to fall, at how so many things are changing at home.

"Okay whatever you say mom," I mutter finally giving up.

"Listen I have to go, I'm meeting Damon at the library," I tell her while grabbing my bag, and putting on my jacket.

"Okay then, bye sweetie. Do you need a ride?" She asks me, knowing that it'll take me at least 20 minutes to get to the library, and that's if I speed walk.

"Please," I tell her not even turning around, and going downstairs, to her car.

I finally arrive at the library, and practically go running to the library, waving goodbye to mom. I pause at the entrance, when I see everyone in their own table, reading, chatting, while the library lady is on her phone oblivious to the chatter around. I look around for Damon, and finally spot him talking to a girl. Huh, even I have to admit she's not that ugly, maybe if she didn't dress like such a nerd. I don't think I've actually ever seen Damon actually having a real conversation with another girl. Why can't he talk like that with me? I mean without the stuttering, and awkward silences. I ignore the feeling that runs over me at that thought, and decide to make my presence known.

"Hey," I tell Damon with my cheerleader smile, and practically ignore the other girl's presence.

"Heeeyy," he once again stutters, looking at me then at the girl he was talking too. What's her name?

"So I'll see you at book club Damon," the girl with the brown hair pixie cut tells Damon, looking at me and holding back a scowl but her eyes give her away. She's mad that I interrupted their chat, while Damon seems completely nonchalant.

"Okay bye Rose," Damon says, and fixes his glasses, a habit I noticed he does when he seems nervous.

"Sorry I'm late, my mom kind of held me back," I tell him sincerely. He smiles at my apology, but I know that he's biting his tongue from asking. Asking about what happened at my house last week, with my parents. As long as he doesn't ask I'm fine with it, maybe he just thought it wasn't something of importance. I hope.

"So should we begin?" He asks me gesturing to all the books in the library. Oh god, this is going to take a while. Since we have to have a couple of different references for the research paper, we have to look for books on the civil war.

I nod as a response, and lead the way to the section on the civil war, while he follows me.

We spend hours searching for books that actually contain something that we haven't read before. Sitting down on the floor skimming through the pages, and shouting out when something interesting is found. Well I shout, while Damon just tells me an interesting fact and I write it down. I actually find the civil war interesting, unlike some of my friends. Did you know that the civil war is the war where most Americans were lost compared to all of the other wars, World War 1, World War 2, etc… Which makes sense I guess since it was American against American, killing their own.

"Did you know that the civil war was also known as the brother's war?" I ask Damon trying to make some conversation; we've been silent for minutes now.

"Of course I do. I know everything about the civil war," he tells me not even looking up from the book he's currently reading, well more like skimming

"Well isn't someone cocky?" I ask him, genuinely surprised at his reply. He's never acted or said something so confident before. At least not in front of me.

Damon doesn't reply back, and I look up from the book to him. I've never seen this smile on his face; it's a mixture of a small smile and a smirk. And I have to admit it looks good on him glasses and all. I smile back, and he smiles back too. Suddenly I get this strange feeling inside of me, different from the one when I saw him with that girl. What is wrong with me? Not knowing what's going on with me, I look down. I know he's still staring at me, but I just continue pretend reading.

"I just really love history," he tells me in a whisper.

I don't get to give him a reply back, because the library lady comes and tells us, well more like tells Damon that she's closing soon. Huh Damon must really come here a lot if there on first name bases.

"So you come here a lot? To the library I mean?" I question him, actually interested.

"Oh, umm yeah. Almost every day since it's my workplace," Damon replies

I nod, once again surprised at something I learn about him. Suddenly the mood goes from comfortable to kind of awkward, since the conversations ran out. Were just both staring at each other, and I know that he's about to say that he should go. But my stomach saves the silence by growling loud. Really loud. Agh I groan, how embarrassing. Does it have to do that at this moment, I practically question it, like I'm going to get a reply back.

He laughs at the sound of my stomach, eyes twinkling and all

"Well someone's hungry," he teases me still chuckling, I laugh at his comment

"Yeah I haven't eaten anything since lunch, there's a coffee place near that has the most amazing muffins do you want to go ?" I ask. And I'm surprised at the fact that I didn't even hesitate to ask him, it just came out naturally. I would have said to go to the grill, that's near too, but there might be some people from school there. Not that I would be embarrassed to be seen with him, I tell myself as an afterthought. But wouldn't that be awkward for him? Both of us going, and then people would question us. Plus the coffee place is much quieter and comfortable.

"Oh, yeah sure, I'd like that," he says actually surprised that I invited him to go eat with me. And I have to admit, I'm surprised too. I could have simply gone to the grill, and most probably hang out with my friends. I decide not to dwell on it, and just nod, once again leading the way.

**Damon's POV**

"What would you like to order?" the blonde waitress asks. She smiles at Elena, but cringes when she sees me. Fine, if you want to be like that, you're not that pretty either, I think to myself. While rolling my eyes on the outside. I'll bet anything she's wondering what a beautiful girl like Elena is doing with me. A geek.

"I'll have a mocha with a chocolate muffin," Elena says not even looking up from her menu.

"I'll, uhh, have a blueberry muffin with black coffee," I tell the girl

"Black coffee huh?'' Elena asks me, with her perfectly shaped eyebrow raised, and a light in her eye that she only gets when she's amused. And well that just confuses me because there's nothing funny about what I just said. I have a sense of humor. I do. Though it's more of a dry, sarcastic humor. Only my friends know about it, aka Alaric. Others see me as the kid who's always stuttering.

So I just simply reply with an 'ahuh', while Elena frowns, making this adorable face, and her eyebrows form a 'v' line.

"Listen I know we've never actually really talked before, but I'm trying here. And could you please stop with the stuttering, the short responses. Just talk to me like I'm one of your old friends you know like that girl at the library," she says, finishing her ranting. And I have to swallow at the look in her eyes, and shift in my seat. It's hot.

"Allrrright then. So what's your favorite color?'' I ask her. Seriously I asked that question? Her favorite color? Out of all the other questions I could have asked. I really need to work on my flirting skills or lack of to be honest.

Elena doesn't seem to mind though; she just seems surprised by the fact that I actually asked a question this time. She takes a while though to come up with an answer, and finally tells me that her favorite color is blue. Huh blue. Blue like my eyes.

"What about yours?'' she asks and takes a sip of her coffee, while I do too before telling her that my favorite color is black

"What no way! You never even wear black!" she exclaims completely baffled

"Yeah well geeks can't exactly wear all black," I tell her honestly. I regret my words as soon as they come out because well they sound harsh, and the sympathy that forms in her face is just unsettling. And I don't want anyone's pity; I'm not some kind of charity case. But boy should I have prepared myself for her next words

"Come on Damon, that's just stereotype and you know it," she tells me. I scoff at her response, like she would know. She's always been popular, always had friends, she wouldn't know what I go through every day.

"Like you would know Elena," I tell her. And I'm surprised at how my sarcastic side comes out; I'm always nice around Elena.

"What's that suppose to mean Damon," Elena asks

"You know what I mean Elena. You've never been bullied, always had the perfect friends and the perfect grades. You don't know what it's like to be an outcast, what it's like to be judged for every little thing you do, and never be accepted. But you know what it doesn't matter I think I'm just going to go home," I tell her standing up, and hey maybe I do sound jealous, jealous of Elena Gilbert. So I leave her alone there without asking if she has a ride home. I regret my actions, and almost turn around but then I think not too, after remembering why Elena Gilbert is no different than those other bitchy girls.

_Go talk to her I tell myself. _

_What do I say? _

_Just tell her thank you_

_What if she laughs at me?  
She won't laugh at you, she defended you remember_

_Are my inner 8 year old ranting. I decide to just man up, and go talk to her._

_Unfortunately as I'm walking to her table, Rachelle the girl with red pigtails , sticks out her foot, and I fall flat on my face. The whole class starts laughing, laughing at me. And I feel like crying, in fact I think a tear or two comes to my eyes. _

_I look up at Elena and she has a frown on her face at first, but then Caroline looks at her while laughing, and then Elena starts laughing too._

_Okay now a tear definitely slipped down my face_

"_aww Damon are you going to go crying to your mommy," Caroline asks me mocking me_

_I stand up, and leave. That night I cried myself to sleep, because one the whole class laughed at me and two the girl that I really liked laughed at me as well._

**Poor Damon :'(**

**A/N: Hiiiiii Guys! So I finally updated, I've been meaning too, but school and life have gotten in the way to be honest. So I don't know if you guys noticed but I changed the stories summary, I also changed my pen name, and well I put some of the chapters together. I wanted to make the chapters longer, hence what I did. I too hate it when people leave there stories unfinished, so I'm going to try and keep writing. I hope no one is confused, and well I'm going to try to update as soon as possible. I'm already working on the next chapter. Thank you for the reviews last chapter, and to those who have Favorited followed the story. Any questions just ask me in your wonderful review, don't worry I don't bite. Much. So umm yeah I think that's it, goodnight !**

**Oh, ps. follow me on tumblr :  
**

**I've been working on my page for the past few days, since I'm also new to tumblr, and well its addicting... :p**

******Also hope Damon's POV wasnt too weird or to much, I'm trying to write from a teenage boy perspective..**

******So I'm going to shut up now, I'm falling asleep, don't forget to leave me a review, GOODNIGHT! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing... :)**

**October 22, 2011**

**Elena's POV**

"Jennnaaa," I exclaim, and hug my favorite, well only aunt.

"Elena," she says also hugging me. We have a pretty weird dynamic, although she's my aunt, she's also like my best friend , I mean I tell her everything, and she's also snuck me in to parties so that's a bonus.

"Miranda," she says and hugs my mom. My mom loves my aunt; I guess Jenna came because she heard about my mom and dad having a fight.

"Come in, here let me call Jeremy to come and help you with your bags," she says, and goes to the bottom of the stairs, shouting for Jeremy.

"WHATTT" Jeremy shouts back, at the top of the stairs.

Something looks wrong with him though, he has bags under his eyes, and he well, he just doesn't look like Jeremy. Jeremy isn't Mr Sunshine; I mean he's practically bipolar. He's gone through all the stages teenagers go through, the jock stage, the emo stage, the pissed off at the world stage, until he's just Jeremy. Call it a big sister instinct.

I take note to ask him later, if he even wants to tell me about it. Though I'm probably going to have to pull it out of him.

But for now I have to spend a while with my mom and aunt Jenna. I feel like I haven't been spending a lot of time with my parents, and I probably won't be able to spend it together with them like we use to when I was younger. Now I'll probably have to spend one day with my mom, and one day with my dad.

Speaking of my dad he hasn't really shown any effort to fix this problem with my mom. I mean he's working at the office on a Saturday morning, instead of being here at home with us.

"So Jenna how long will you be staying for?" my mom ask while I pour myself some coffee into my cup . Did I mention I'm a coffee addict?

"Why, I haven't even been here 5 minutes and you already want me gone?"

"You know that we love you Jenna," I tell her

"Its aunt Jenna for you," she tells me, and takes my cup of coffee

I stick out my tongue as a response, take my cup of coffee back, and leave them alone in the kitchen. I figure there going to want some time alone.

* * *

My phone starts ringing what I thought at first would be a funny cute ringtone, though now it's just annoying. I look at the screen and see that it's Caroline. Oh boy.

"Hey Care!"

"Elena," she practically yelps. Making noises that sound like a dying animal

"What happened Care?" I ask, now truly concerned after hearing Caroline's crying

Several seconds pass of Care trying to calm herself down to actually speak, and a lot of sniffling is heard down the line, but she finally pulls herself together, and says it's an emergency, hanging up not even a second later

I immediately turn around mid step, and go downstairs grabbing my jacket, and the keys to my mom's car. She drives a ford, and just as I'm starting the car I remember that I didn't tell her that I was going out, much less using her car. Oh well. Screw it, Care needs me, I decide.

I got my permit a little after I turned 15, in case of emergencies, and well it's cool to know how to drive. And when I turned 16 I got my license. Unfortunately my parents don't allow me to drive myself to school and such. They say why I would put myself in the risk of being in a car accident when there's no necessity.

I guess I kind of agree with them, but even if I'm the driver, or just a passenger, there's always going to be a risk of experiencing an accident.

I quickly arrive at Care's house since she lives not 10 minutes from my house, and soon I'm knocking on the door. Bonnie opens the door, and I'm surprised she's here already, I mean not surprised that Care called her too, because all three of us love each other equally, and have been best friends for years.

"How is she? What happened to her?" I ask entering inside, and closing the front door, already walking to her room down the corner. As usual her mom isn't home, which is a common occurrence almost every day. Cares mom is the sheriff at Mystic Falls, and is always working. Hence why Care is always at my house, or Bonnie's.

I'm frozen by Cares appearance. She's kneeling on the floor, on the side of the bed, her hair all rumpled, mascara running down her face from her endless tears, and well seeing her in pain makes me want to cry. I immediately rush to her and hug her. She doesn't immediately hug me like the Care I know, but after a couple of seconds she returns the hug.

She doesn't stop crying or let go for what has to be at least 5 minutes, and when she does she just stares at the wall with a blank look on her face. Bonnie and I look at each other, but don't ask her what's wrong, because if we do then that'll make Caroline not want to tell us.

After some time she looks down and mutters something neither of us can hear. She knows we didn't hear her, heck she probably did it on purpose.

"I… uhh, I slept with someone," she whispers, but it's loud enough for us to hear

"You lost your virginity?" Bonnie practically shouts standing up, and looks at Care with disbelief all over her face

"To who?" I ask, still not getting why she's crying. I mean out of the three of us the most likely to lose it first was her, Care's always been a flirt, and has even implied she would be the first. Guess it became true now.

"To.. to… Tyler," she says looking away and covering her eyes. Bonnie sure knows how to make you feel guilty

"Seriously? What happened to saving yourself for marriage?" Bonnie once again shouts, and I know this isn't going to turn out good

"Umm who are we talking about here me or you,'' Care asks, while Bonnie rolls her eyes

"She's right Bon Bon, I mean you don't have to make her feel guilty about her decision, much less try to chastise her," I say. Feeling bad for Care, but knowing that Bon Bon isn't going to appreciate my opinion, and feel like I'm turning against her, or favoring Care.

"Whatever," she says, opening the door, and shutting the door with a loud thud

"I'll be right back," I tell Care, and run to Bonnie

"Bon Bon why are you being so judgmental? I mean you didn't even give her the chance to explain," I ask

"Why am I being so judgmental? Why? Well because she's changing okay Elena, and you know what I think it's better if I just go home" she rambles off, running a hand through her hair.

I let her leave, because once Bonnie makes up her mind, there's nothing you can say that will change her decision. At least not 5 minutes into that decision.

I go back inside, and sigh at the fact that Care started crying again, once again in a similar position as I found her when I came in.

"Okay so explain to me why exactly you're crying?" I ask.

Because honestly I have no idea, yeah I have a boyfriend, but I'm only a sophomore in high school. And Matt and I have never been together in that way.

"Well because it was just terrible okay?" She says, running a hand through her nose, "I mean it was at that party yesterday, and well I was drunk, and he was drunk, and we started making out, and one thing led to another. The next thing I know, I wake up with a pounding headache, naked in a room that I don't recognize. To only find out that I slept with my crush, and well it was terrible. Nothing like what's described in movies and those books you know I love to read"

I purse my lips at Cares story, most probably the shortened version of the story, well shortened for Care. I still remember how in the eighth grade after her first date she literally told Bonnie and I every detail.

"I'm sorry," I tell her not knowing what I can say to comfort her

"Mmm... it's not your fault," she whispers, and gets under the covers, practically pulling them up to her chin.

Hmm guess this means it's time to take out Ben and jerry's and most importantly the cure. Chocolate. I tell her that I'll be right back, go to the refrigerator take out all the ice creams that I can find. Hmm let's see there's the usual mix of strawberry ,vanilla, and chocolate all mixed together. Mint ice cream? My face practically lights up when I see that there's moose brownie chocolate ice cream.

I don't bother serving it on a plate, just grab two spoons, the carton of ice cream, and walk to Care already eating a spoonful of ice cream.

"Hey no fair! You always hog all the chocolate ice cream," she says taking the carton of ice cream, and practically stuffing her face in the carton. I roll my eyes at her antics.

"Oh I know just what were missing," I state, going straight to her computer desk, opening the last drawer, and taking out the collection of movies.

I immediately find the one I'm looking for, since it's at the top, which means it was recently watched. And I sigh, because I have the same habit. I never bore of this movie; it's like our refuge when were having boy trouble.

If only there were someone like Noah out there in the world, then I would be the happiest girl in the world. What can I say? I'm a hopeless romantic

About three hours later of watching the most romantic movie, and a lot of crying going on for characters that don't even exist, and a carton of ice cream now completely empty, lying limp in the middle of the bed with the two spoons inside, does Care fall asleep. I stare at her face, her face is tear stained, her nose is all red from the endless hours of crying.

Okay so maybe watching the notebook wasn't such a smart plan. I sigh; look down at my phone to see that its almost afternoon deciding that it's an appropriate time to go to his house.

I'll check on care later. But I have to fix this with Damon, I mean I don't know why, I just have this need to have to fix what happened.

* * *

I soon arrive at his apartment, remembering the address. God he's probably going to be surprised when he sees me. I mean I didn't even tell him that I was going to go to his apartment, or that I know where he lives. I tried calling; hell I even apologized by text message. For what I'm apologizing I don't know, I still think he over reacted. Though I guess I can see why he got upset, that doesn't mean he had the right to abandon me in the restaurant like he did.

I find the apartment number fast, and knock quickly without thinking about it. Because I know that if I start to think about it, I'll over think things, and most probably back out and leave.

It takes a while, but the door is finally opened, and I see a pile of messy black hair. I sigh in relief; I mean it would have been even more awkward if his mom or dad opened the door.

"Elena? What are you doing here? How do you even know where I live?" he asks throwing me a million questions all at once. But I'm too distracted by the fact that he's wearing black sweatpants that hang very loosely at his waist, and a white see-through tank top. Oh my.

I scold myself for thinking these thoughts, I mean he's Damon. Damon the geek. With the nerdy glasses to big for his face, and the braces, and the nerdy clothes. And he's just Damon, Damon who've I've known since what ? elementary? Damon with the incredibly blue eyes, that make you feel like your drowning when you stare at them. Drowning in a really really blue ocean. Stop it.

"Hi , I uhh… Alaric told me your address," I state as if that would answer all of his questions and explain why I'm here.

"Alaric gave you my address? And why are you here exactly again?," he questions

"Can I come in?" I ask, motioning inside. He nods and steps aside so I can walk in closing the door behind me

"Right so I wanted to apologize. I mean I don't know if you saw my messages or not, but I didn't mean to offend you at the coffee shop," I explain genuinely

"No you're right I over reacted and by the way I'm sorry for leaving you at the coffee shop alone without asking if you had a ride or anything"

"I managed," I reply

"So do you want something to drink? Or maybe we can continue working on the project," he asks walking to the kitchen, while I follow

"Whatever you have is fine. Your parents aren't home?," I ask

"Well my mom is working, she usually works on Saturdays. My dad, well he's not really around," he says like it's not a big deal

"Oh wow, I umm , I'm sorry about that," I say genuinely surprised. I mean I hadn't given much thought to his family, I guess I thought his parents were still together like your normal standard family.

"It's not your fault; hey do you want some coffee? I was just about to make some, before you came," he says smiling at the end

"Sure," I say getting distracted by the pictures in his living room

" Aww you were so cute back then," I exclaim , smiling at a baby picture of him in the beach

"Only back then?," he asks, with a smirk on his face and a wiggle to his eyebrows that I've never seen before

We both start laughing at the same time and I have to take a moment before getting the cup of hot coffee, don't want to spill anything.

"Agh thank god my mom isn't here, she would probably show you all of my baby albums"

I smile at that but freeze when I see his movie collection. I swear he must have over 1000 movies there. I practically go running to the shelf of movies like a little kid when he sees the ice cream truck

"You have so many movies!" I exclaim, skimming over the movies

"Yeah there mostly my moms," he says, kneeling down on the floor next to me as well

"Hah! You know its okay to admit that you've watched the movie mean girls," I say teasing him, waving the movie in the air like I just won something

"What I have not," he says. And the blush that forms over his face is all I need to know the truth

"Can we see it? Pretty please!" I exclaim with my best puppy eyes and a pout in form that I know no one can resist, or I've been told

"Fine. But you have to promise to never tell anyone about this okay? Or I might just have to kill you for it "

I giggle at his response, stand up, and go sit down on the leather couch that is situated across from the plasma TV. Damon asks me if I want some popcorn, to which I reply if that's even an actual question. I close my eyes while hearing the popcorn popping, and then the beeping signaling its done popping.

Honestly it's been a long day. So many things are happening all at once, and it's getting all overwhelming. And I don't know what I'm doing right now. I mean I don't know why I felt the need to come here on a Saturday just to apologize to Damon. I don't know why instead of working on the project, were going to watch a movie. I don't know what I'm doing right now. All I know is that I'm doing what I want to do, without over thinking everything.

And I don't care that I already watched a movie earlier, and that I'm about to watch another one right now. Which is why when Damon returns with a bowl full of popcorn, -hesitates for a moment on where to sit next to me or on the other sofa, but decides to sit next to me- I smile. A genuine smile.

**A/N: Well I hope you guys liked this chapter, I thought I would have updated it sooner but to be honest I've been really lazy for the past few days. And the fact that I almost have a quiz/exam everyday in school doesn't help either. :( School sucks. Lol. Anyways as you guys probably noticed I reallly like chocolate and coffee like I depend on it, I cant see it in front of me, so I apologize for including it so much in this chapter. :P **

**And omg the vampire diaries season 5 is this Thursday, I've literally been counting down the days all summer. And I'm not exaggerating I have a calendar app and it tells me the days and how many seconds to the event. I'm really excited for Thursday but at the same time its like omg I'm not ready. Would love to hear your thoughts if your going to watch it this Thursday and on this sucky chapter. I dont know I fee!l like its not good?**

**Follow me on tumblr, the link is found on my profile page :))  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Haii guys ! So I finally updated, and I apologize for taking so long when I said I wouldn't but honestly I've been feeling down lately. And also the vampire diaries this season I don't know I'm kind of tired of the plot line already, I mean I'm not even watching it live anymore I watch it the day after which is sad because I was waiting for the show to return all summer. So yesterday I finally sat myself down and started writing, and finished writing the chapter today. The chapter isn't as long as my usual chapters, but I figured I'd update before school starts tomorrow again*sobs* well onto the story... :)**

**Disclaimer: I own NADA**

**November 4 2011**

**Damon's POV**

"Why so gloomy? I thought you would be jumping up and down after taking off your braces," Alaric asks me as I set down my lunch tray.

"Oh but that's the thing! The dentist suggested I leave the braces on for at least 6 more months. Just in case..." I answer with a roll of my eyes, and take an aggressive bite out of my sandwich. I still can't believe it. God this is such a huge disappointment. I mean I've practically been counting down the days for the past four years until I get to take them off. You know I was hoping I would have one good aspect! But no the world hates me so freaking much that I have to keep them on for a couple of more months.

"That sucks," Alaric says while shrugging like it's no big deal. Alaric's has braces for two years now, and will have them on for another year or so. Of course unless the world hates him too.

"Huh where's Caroline," he asks while still munching on his chips

"Who Blondie? Why do you care?" I ask him, while turning to the direction he's looking at.

Elena is sat at her usual table reading or well flipping through a magazine and eating at the same time. While Bonnie is eating a salad and looking around the cafeteria. It's weird that Blondie isn't there today, she never misses school. And I know this because one Alaric always mentions her, and two I was kind of scared of her in middle school though I'd never admit that, at least not to anyone. Especially her.

Alaric gets saved by the bell meaning lunch is over, and back to class. Yayyy. NO.

All I want to do is go home, and maybe go to sleep. Or for this day to finally be over.

I'm walking back to class when Rose bumps into me though I think it was on purpose.

"Hey Damon"

"Hi," I say smiling. At least now I'm not alone, Alaric's class was in the other side of the school so I had to walk alone to class. At least now I won't look so much as a loner.

"Hey, so I was wondering if you wanted to maybe catch a movie with me this weekend," Rose asks me nervously running a hand through her short pixie styled hair

"Oh… yeah sure! Ill text you," I reply without really thinking about it. She nods and smiles in response turning around to walk to her class. I almost go after her again to tell her I changed my mind, but that would be too mean. I groan, why couldn't I just have said no? Great.

I mean I like Rose, but not in that way. And I guess I consider her a friend, it's not like I have the option to be picky. But what if things become awkward, or what if we have nothing to talk about. And this is going to sound really sad but I'm a sophomore and never gone on an actual real date much less had a real kiss. Guess there's always a first for everything.

I get to my last class of the day, and put my head down ignoring the shouting and chattering of other students coming in.

_I'm walking down a dark hallway until I reach what I think looks like to be the library where I work at. Except nobodies there except for me of course and all of the book shelf's are empty. I'm confused. I don't know how I got here, or what's happening right now._  
_"Damon?" says a voice a behind me_  
_I turn around to find a pale girl looking at me with wide blue eyes. She has long brown silky hair that reaches up to her waist, and she's wearing a white dress. She looks like an angel, and I'm just confused, and I somehow know this is just a dream. A really, really weird dream._  
_"Oh thank god I finally found you!" she exclaims all dramatically and when I still don't say anything else, she asks me, "well aren't you going to kiss me?"_  
_Okay now I'm definitely gaping. And I can 100% guarantee you my mouth is hanging open._  
_"Ahhh... excuse me, but who are you again"_  
_Come on Damon," she says while putting her arms around my neck, "I'm 'justanaveragegirl' the girl from mystic falls chat" she exclaims with a duh look like I should know this already._  
_For the hundredth time today I gape at her. Then I hear someone shouting my name, and I turn back to where mystery girl was only I don't see mystery girl. I see Elena Gilbert. With her doe eyed brown eyes and her luscious brown hair._  
_"Damon?" she asks looking at me as if something is wrong with me._  
DAMON  
I wake up to my history teacher looking down at me with a mad look on his oval shaped face like he could kill me any second. I look to my surroundings to see other students around me, the majority laughing at me.  
"Your lucky you're a good student Salvatore, this better not happen again." My history teacher half shouts, and walks back to his desk.  
I rub my eyes, and look down to see a little bit of droll on the textbook, I discretely wipe the side of my mouth. The class has turned to the front of the class except for one person. Elena Gilbert. She's looking at me with concern and I'm sure she mouths an are you okay. But I just ignore her and look to the board.  
I'm still pretty freaked out about that strange dream. I mean was that really 'justanaveragegirl'? She looked nothing like Bonnie, and I admit I kind of knew it wasn't Bonnie from the beginning. But why the hell did I see Elena's face after? What the hell is that even suppose to mean?  
The bell rings signaling the end of the day, thank god I can finally leave this hellhole.  
I jump from my seat, get my things, and I'm practically running from the room ignoring Elena's calls. Unfortunately I'm not a fast runner and Elena catches up to me. I pretend she's not next to me, but Elena gets frustrated and grabs my arm making me turn and face her.  
"What" I ask pretending to be annoyed  
Elena seems to be hurt by my attitude because instantly she backs off, let's go of my arm, and I can see a wall going up her face.  
"Are you okay?"  
"Why do you care" I question her with my eyebrows raised. Elena scoffs, gives me a confused/hurt look and turns away.  
"Wait Elena, I'm sorry! Ive been having a bad day okay." I exclaim feeling bad. And now I'm the one following her. Huh.  
"That's better," she says smiling," so what's got you in such a bad mood"  
"Well first of all I was supposed to be taking my braces off today, but then they told me I wasn't ready. And secondly I said yes to a date with someone who now I'm regretting saying yes to"  
Elena raises her perfectly shaped eyebrow in question, and she doesn't have to ask the question. I already know what it's going to be.  
"Ahh... its Rose," I admit cautionely, remembering how strange she had acted towards Rose the other day.  
"Why do you regret saying yes?"  
I hesitate for a moment but then tell her that I'm afraid things will be awkward. And I in awkward situations do not do well.  
"I mean what do we talk about? What if the conversation runs out"  
Elena starts laughing at my probably stupid questions; however, she stops at seeing that I'm actually serious right now.  
"You're serious aren't you? Okay well first off what are you going to wear" she asks looking me up and down. I can say I'm offended, and flat out deny her statement, but to be honest my wardrobe isn't the best.  
"We need to get you new clothes, come on" she exclaims grabbing my hand and leading me to the school parking lot where her car is. Once we reach her car, she lets go of my arm and I instantly miss her touch. I get in the passenger's side while she gets into the driver's side. I'm actually surprised she was talking to me out in public and I'm even more surprised she grabbed my hand in public. Okay I've officially turned into a little lovesick boy whose freaking out over a girl grabbing his hand.

"Okay so were looking for black clothes I assume?"

I chuckle sarcastically at her comment remembering how I had told her black was my favorite color.

"What size are you in shirts," she asks looking through a pile of dark blue shirts

I freeze at her questions. Oh crap. I actually have no idea, I blush and when she notices that I haven't responded she turns around with an are you serious look.

"Turn around"

"What why," I ask turning around nonetheless, I stop talking as soon as I feel her arm lifting the collar of my beige striped collar shirt. And I almost have a heart attack when I feel her breath on my neck, and my brain finally registers that she's literally so close to me that her lips are inches away from the back of my neck. Only than do I remember why she was doing this, to see my size shirt. Oh yeah.

I sigh in relief and in disappointment. Relief because she stopped doing whatever she was doing. And disappointment because I didn't want her to let go. Okay what the hell am I saying?

I must have been so lost in my thoughts because next thing I know Elena is back with 5 different type of shirts all dark colors.

"Please tell me you know your pant size, because I don't think I can help you in that one," she states, giggling at the end

I chuckle in response and take the shirts she brought me. Soon we find pants that are much less tacky than the ones I'm wearing at the moment.

"Well this was much easier than shopping with my mom," I say trying to make light conversation

Elena rolls her eyes, but I don't miss her silent chuckle and how her eyes kind of light up in the way that makes you think wow she's really beautiful.

"I was joking, my mom buys my clothes"

"Oh, I could tell!" she replies laughing rather loudly at the end

"Come on lets go get something to eat" she states while grabbing my arm and leading me to this place where they sell smoothies. The place is called smoothie king, and as soon as we enter the aroma of all different fruits hits me. I look at the displayed menu with all different fruity flavors. Yuck. I mean I'm what you would call a food junkie, and technically I'm Italian so they eat a lot of fresh fruit, but not this one. Guess I'll just choose the typical flavor, strawberry.

She's still holding my hand when we enter the store and only then does she notice that she was still holding my hand, looks down, and let's go. We order our order, and sit down in a table where no one will see you unless you're sitting in a surrounding table as well.

I tell myself this doesn't bother me. I mean Elena's here with me when she has no obligation to come with me to get new clothes much less try to be my friend or at least talk to me. She's just suppose to be my history partner, yet she's here with me on a Friday helping me get a new wardrobe for a date that I don't even want to go to. I laugh at the stupidity of all this.

"Talk about her," Elena simply states, she senses my confusion and elaborates more by saying," on your date if you run out of conversation just ask her questions or talk about her, you know get to know her. Try to find something in common"

"What if we don't have anything in common," I ask taking her advice into consideration. I mean she does have a boyfriend

"Then that sucks," she says simply ,"I mean before my boyfriend and I started dating we were friends so we already had things in common. I mean sure it was awkward at first, but over time…"

"It just worked," I offer

"Ahh… it's definitely a comfortable relationship," she responds shrugging

"You don't want comfortable do you? If you don't mind me asking," I say cautionely not wanting to overstep things or intrude

"I don't know what I want.. I mean Matt's got everything mapped out and I just don't know," she says half nodding at the end

"Of course you do, and I'm probably going to be very deep and philosophical here and make things a little awkward. But you want what everybody wants, you want a love that consumes you, passion, and adventure, and even a little danger," I finish, and as soon as I do I feel like slapping my mouth shut, getting some super glue, gluing my mouth permanently shut so I won't say things like these. I don't even know where it came from. I just felt compelled to say it, and I curse myself for speaking before thinking about what I'm going say.

Thankfully Elena makes lights of the moment by commenting about how deep I can be, and we laugh things off not realizing how important this moment was.

* * *

*** blushes* yes I just DID use that DE quote. So yeah don't forget to tell me what you thought in your review and follow me on tumblr which can be found with this same username :))**


End file.
